X-MEN: Post-Apocalipsis
by L.H. Perez
Summary: El presente, una agonía que nos aguardaba disfrazada en la promesa de poder crear un mejor porvenir, donde las heridas efectivamente sanarían, donde las diferencias pasadas finalmente desaparecerían. Una promesa de amor, esperanza, compañerismo, de una familia. Pero, ¿realmente esto es el presente? ¿Una cálida línea de tiempo? ¿O es la calma antes de una nueva tormenta?
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado ya un mes después de la catástrofe que logramos detener y fue para ese tiempo cuando comprendí que no estaba sólo en mi cabeza. Sé que debería ser imposible, pues Jean se había encargado de fragmentar la psiquis de Apocalipsis que había invadido mi mente, pero estaba seguro que no eran mis poderes jugándome una mala pasada; no, una presencia siniestra estaba ganando fuerza, amenazando con quitarme el control de mi propia mente, de mi cuerpo, de mi ser en sí. Al principio, debido a que sólo la sentía durante mis sueños, creí que era una pesadilla, temores infundidos por la situación que vivimos y que se expresaban a través de mis horas de descanso al no tener más escapatoria. Ahora, sin embargo, sabía que no eran fantasmas del pasado cazándome en la oscuridad de las noche; una presencia abrumadora me acosaba tanto a la luz del día como en las tinieblas nocturnas.

Sentía como si me estuviera convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo. Intentaba permanecer lo más alejado de los estudiantes, sobre todo de Jean, y no me atrevía a usar la nueva máquina de cerebro. Sé que Raven empezaba a sospechar algo pero la evadía, delegándole más trabajo o simplemente alegando estar ocupado. La verdad es que me encontraba perdido en mí mismo la mayoría del tiempo, intentando construir una barrera en mi cerebro en defensa a esa presencia. Una presencia que temía saber quién era.

Por otro lado, los estudiantes o mis niños, como les había llamado mi viejo amigo, habían mejorado considerablemente en el control de sus poderes; ya no se les veía temerosos cuando tenían que usarlos. El nuevo escuadrón de los X-men se había fortalecido hasta el punto de ser imparable; trabajaban en equipo como si cada uno de los integrantes fuera una extensión del cuerpo o mente de los otros. Estaba muy orgulloso de ellos. Habían estado reclutando mutantes alrededor del mundo con Raven como su líder.

Hank había decidido no acompañar al escuadrón en estas misiones sino que prefería quedarse en la mansión, asegurándose que todos los estudiantes estuvieran asesorados y, en caso que necesitaran algún dispositivo científico, no tardaba en encerrarse en su laboratorio y tenerlo listo cuánto antes. Era con quien me sentía más respaldado con esta carga que nuevamente habíamos decidido asumir.

Me sorprendió cuando Scott y Jean me confiaron, semanas más tarde, que se habían encontrado con Logan pero para ese entonces ya no lograba controlar a cerebro; me sentía desorientado, enfermo cada vez que trataba de usar la máquina.

Moira había regresado a su vida aunque venía a visitarnos cada vez que podía. Ya había conocido a su hijo, un excelente muchacho que se hizo amigo de los más pequeños mutantes, incluso de aquellos que no encajaban en la etiqueta de lo que sería físicamente normal. La amaba y rápidamente me estaba encariñando de su hijo; pero nuestro amor no estaba destinado a ser. Teníamos muchas responsabilidades de por medio, pero eso no afectaba mis sentimientos ni los de ella. Estábamos aprendiendo a vivir a través de ello, lo que era una tortura más para mí.

Las cosas habían estado prácticamente calmadas desde entonces. Aunque algunos gobiernos del mundo seguían culpándonos de lo sucedido y hasta intentaban convencer a todas las naciones que era necesario recrear los robots del pasado, teníamos el apoyo de otros y nada preocupante había sucedido hasta el momento. Lo único es que las armas nucleares ya habían sido re-armadas en casi todo el mundo y estaban listas para usarse.

Aún pesaba en mí la muerte de Alex y sé que también era un peso que se había añadido a la carga emocional que ya tenía Erik. No era culpa de ninguno de los dos, pero era nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de ellos, protegerlos, y nuevamente habíamos fallado.

Erik se había ido una vez iniciamos el entrenamiento para los X-men. Tenía la esperanza que se encontraba en un mejor camino, un camino no regido por su ira y su dolor, la angustia que le carcomía. Sólo el pensar en él me hacía sentir afligido, lágrimas llenando mis ojos los cuales cerré con fuerza mientras me consolaba el conocimiento que se había ido estando estable, su sufrimiento aplacado; sé que podía confiar en que estaba haciendo lo mejor dónde sea que estuviera. Tenía fe en él.

Me hubiese gustado que se quedara, claro está, pero no me atrevía a obligarlo. Sería como encerrarlo y le amaba demasiado como para hacerle eso. Era una importante para mí, una que me había herido incontables veces, tanto física como emocionalmente, rompiendo mi corazón y caminando sobre los pedazos restantes, pero seguía considerándolo como mi amado amigo; creo que incluso compartir su dolor, sus penas y sus memorias más bellas, me llevaban a quererle más, a apreciarlo, a nunca darme por vencido al intentar salvarlo incluso de sí mismo.

La primera semana estuve revisándolo a través de cerebro, queriendo asegurarme que estaba bien. Seguía estando en Nueva York la última vez que le pude ver. Había estado haciendo trabajos aquí y allá, pero estaba bien y eso era suficiente para mí. Creo que me sintió; aún no sé como es capaz de tal truco, y aunque jamás me saludo o habló conmigo, sentí que era bienvenido en su cabeza, una sensación cálida como si estuviera feliz por mi preocupación.

Terminé de tomarme el vaso del costoso whisky y finalmente apagué la luz del escritorio, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta del estudio. Todo estaba silencioso, la escuela me decía que todos estaban durmiendo. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca notando que eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Ya incluso los X-men debían de haber regresado de su misión.

Tal como si ese pensamiento la hubiese llamado, me encontré frente a frente con Raven. Ya me había acostumbrado a verla aquí pero no dejaba de sentirme feliz al saber que la tenía a mi lado; no a Mystique, la heroína, sino a Raven, la niña con la crecí, a la que crié, a quien consideraba mi hermana.

—¿Quieres decirme que está pasando últimamente contigo? —Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ese gesto terco que había adquirido desde el tiempo que estuvo con Erik.

—Absolutamente nada. No tienes que preocuparte. Sólo estaba relajándome, tomándome una copa, antes de irme a dormir.

Vi en sus ojos dorados una chispa de decepción. —¿En serio, Charles? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado me sigues tratando como a una niña?

Era un hábito difícil de romper. Ella era mi hermanita pequeña. No quería compartir mis problemas, causarle preocupaciones. Sin embargo, mirándola fijamente, supe que estaba siendo irracional. Ya era persona adulta que tomaba decisiones y que me había demostrado más de una vez que siempre terminaba eligiendo el camino correcto. Era lo suficientemente fuerte, tanto mental como físicamente, como para compartir mi desasosiego.

Pero no ahora. En este momento se le veía cansada. Ahora que lo pensaba, los X-men habían estado casi veinticuatro horas fuera de la escuela.

—Tienes razón, Raven. Discúlpame. Te lo diré pero primero, tú y yo, tenemos que descansar, dormir un poco. —Cuando vi que iba a replicar, me apresuré a añadir—: Y es una promesa.

Un segundo después de pensarlo, asintió y se giró, yendo hacia su habitación. —Buenas noches, Charles.

Por mi lado, guíe mi silla de ruedas hacía mi propia habitación, sin llegar a pensar que esta podría ser la última vez que la veía y que nuevamente le incumpliría otra promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Raven! ¡Raven!

Me desperté sobresaltada, el golpeteo en mi puerta era desesperado igual que el tono de voz con que me llamaban. No lo dudé, me apresuré hacia la puerta y justo cuando la estaba abriendo, terminé estrellándome contra la misma debido a que un fuerte temblor sacudió la casa. Caí sobre Hank que era quien me había estado llamando y quien inmediatamente me rodeó con sus brazos impidiendo que cayéramos al piso.

—¿Qué…?

—Es Jean. Nuevamente tuvo un pequeño estallido mientras dormía así que fui por el Profesor. Pero desde que entró a su habitación ha empeorado y no logro abrir la puerta.

Lo miré sin comprender y sintiendo una pesadez en el pecho que no podía explicar.

Jean había mejorado muchísimo una vez dejó de temerle a su poder; había abrazado esa parte de ella tal y como se lo había recomendado en el Cairo, y los consejos de Charles habían logrado que sintiera confianza en sí misma. Sin embargo, una que otra noche, imagino que cuando tenía una pesadilla, perdía cierto domino sobre éste pero nada que Charles no pudiera controlar.

No más el temblor se detuvo, corrimos hacia la habitación de Jean, frenándonos en seco cuando encontramos la puerta abierta y un silencio sepulcral.

Había empezado a amanecer, el sol ya se colaba por las ventanas, y normalmente ya a esta hora la escuela empezaba a llenarse de sonidos: quejidos de los adolescentes por tener que levantarse tan temprano, de las duchas corriendo, del sonido de la silla de Charles raspando la madera de su estudio. Por lo que esta paz, este sosiego, era un mal augurio.

El pasillo se había llenado de estudiantes, los mayores con expresiones curiosas en el rostro y los menores con miedo.

Hank pareció notarlos al mismo tiempo, porque se volvió hacia ellos y les ordenó regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones, acercándose a los más pequeños y persuadiéndoles, asegurándoles que todo estaba bien.

Scott llegó corriendo, viéndose preocupado. —¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Está bien Jean? —me preguntó sin detenerse un momento. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera responderle, ya estaba entrando a la habitación.

—Scott, ¡espera! —No sabíamos que esperar pero sus oídos fueron sordos a mi orden, por lo que inmediatamente le seguí.

La habitación estaba quemada, todo el mobiliario completamente destruido, las paredes burbujeando y echando humo, y Jean se encontraba en el piso en medio de todo ese desastre, pálida, apenas respirando. Charles no se encontraba en la habitación.

—¡Jean! ¡Jean! —Scott corrió a recogerla, siseando cuando la tocó y apartando la mano. Se volvió a mirarme, su rosto reflejando desesperación—. ¡Esta hirviendo!

—¡Hank, trae la cámara de refrigeración! ¡Ahora!

Él, que ya había regresado a la habitación con nosotros, salió apresurado a hacer lo pedido.

—Scott, apártate de ella. No sabemos si en este estado Jean tiene control de sus poderes. Hank se ocupará de ella.

Como para respaldar mis palabras, en esas llegó y empezó a depositar paquetes fríos a su alrededor, los cuales empezaban a echar humo no más entraban en contacto con su piel. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo totalmente rodeada por los mismos y con una manta de hielo sobre su cuerpo, y otra más pequeña sobre su frente.

Me encontré con la mirada de Hank, una que transmitía mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado aquí? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde se encontraba Charles?

* * *

—¡Charles! ¡Charles!

—¡Profesor!

Estaba preso en medio de una densa niebla, perdido; era levemente consciente del exterior pero incapaz de responder o hacer algo. Es como si estuviese en un pantano, moviéndome sobre arenas movedizas, rodeado en tinieblas. Parecía que ante cada intento de salir, éstas me absorbían con mayor profundidad; me estaba perdiendo en mí mismo.

Y en medio de mis fallidos intentos por recuperar el control, consciente que algo malo había sucedido, sentía una profunda diversión, una oscura satisfacción que no me pertenecía.

—Te lo advertí, Charles. Por primera vez en todos los milenios que he vivido, te tengo a ti.

No pude evitar sentirme atemorizado al saber que mi mayor temor era una realidad. Entendí entonces que la arena movediza era él, intentando superarme, enterrarme en lo más profundo de mi mente. —Oh, Dios mío. —Intenté luchar más fuerte, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Sólo estaba empeorando las cosas.

—Ahora que todo fue revelado he comprendido que los poderes de esa chica que estaba contigo, aquella que destruyó mi cuerpo físico, aún están inmaduros y que es por eso que aún existo. No se tomó la precaución de limpiar los pedazos de mi psiquis de tu mente. Me he aprovechado de su falta de control y he hecho que el fénix se agote, que se consuma en sus propias llamas. Tardará un tiempo en recuperarse y para entonces ya será tarde.

—Jean —murmuré con preocupación—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Jean?! —Al no recibir respuesta comencé a luchar de nuevo—. ¿Cómo es esto incluso posible?

—Estuve bloqueándote todo este tiempo, impidiéndote sentirme mientras me recuperaba. Y aunque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, sólo quedo una pequeña parte de mí en este mundo, estoy seguro, convencido, que si no puedo derrotarte al menos puedo unirme a ti; volverme uno contigo.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones era una locura. Seguí intentando con todas mis fuerzas salir de aquel pantano, gritando por el esfuerzo y la preocupación, logrando avanzar unos cuantos pasos sólo para ser arrastrado más lejos de lo que estaba. No podía ganar esta pelea, ni siquiera ahora cuando Apocalipsis seguía estando débil.

Intente golpear su psiquis con mis poderes, pero parecían rebotar contra una pared invisible, regresando a mí con fuerza e hiriéndome.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, Charles. Ni hace unas semanas ni ahora. Eres mío. Ríndete ante mí.

Pero no lo haría. Seguí luchando, avanzando, pero algo me hizo perder el equilibrio y aunque pensé que me hundiría sin remedio en esa arena, noté que más bien estaba estaba entrando por mis poros, desapareciendo en mi interior.

—Dios, no. ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!

Pero la única respuesta a mis palabras fue el eco de una risa. Entonces todo lo que sentí fue un dolor quemante en medio de mi cabeza, que me arrastró a la oscuridad.

* * *

—¡Lo he encontrado! —Peter apareció frente a nosotros, con Charles sobre su hombro. Inmediatamente fue hacia un sofá donde lo recostó.

»Esto está mal, muy mal —comentó Peter y tuve que estar completamente de acuerdo con él.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué le ha pasado, Raven? —preguntó Hank, acercándosele dubitativo.

No tenía idea.

Se estaba volviendo azul.


	3. Chapter 3

Encontré a Hank totalmente concentrado en su trabajo, al punto que no notó que había entrado al laboratorio hasta que coloqué una mano sobre su hombro. Se apartó del microscopio, sobresaltado, y una vez notó que era yo se quedó mirándome fijamente, haciéndome perder en esos ojos azules por un momento que pareció interminable. Fue él quien finalmente rompió cualquier tipo de contacto, alejando la mirada y poniéndose de pie.

Dejé caer la mano al lado de mi cuerpo mientras él se aclaraba la garganta con incomodidad, mirando por un momento hacia el piso.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que la distancia, el muro que se había levantado entre nosotros hace ya tantos años, no me hería. No obstante, aunque pudiera regresar el tiempo a cuando estuvimos en aquella playa en Cuba, no cambiaría de decisión; seguiría aceptando la mano de Erik aún sabiendo todo lo que nos aguardaba en el futuro. Con él me había descubierto a mí misma, me había aceptado; él me había dado la confianza necesaria que me permitió convertirme en la persona qie hoy era.

—¿Cómo está Charles? —Le pregunté, ignorando el nudo de emociones asentado en mi pecho.

Dos interminables días habían pasado desde que Peter lo había encontrado. Lo habíamos llevado al laboratorio junto con Jean, donde Hank se encargó de examinarlo y monitorearlo constantemente, a ambos, pero ninguno había despertado.

—Ya retomó, casi por completo, el color normal de su piel a excepción de la parte frontal de su cabeza. Aún así —continuó diciendo mientras nos acercábamos a la camilla donde se encontraba—, no ha despertado. La lectura de sus ondas cerebrales son estables y sus pupilas responden a los estímulos, así que no sé que está pasando. Es como si estuviera en algún tipo de coma.

Tomé una de sus manos, queriéndole transmitir lo preocupada que estaba. También estaba enojada, como no. Había sido una completa idiotez que no nos hubiera dicho lo que le había estado pasando; pues estaba segura que esto había sido algo progresivo y no repentino. Pero este no era el momento para explotar; lo haría una vez se recuperara del todo.

—Jean, por otro lado, me tiene más preocupado. No reacciona ni siquiera a estímulos dolorosos aunque sus signos vitales son constantes. —Soltó un suspiro de frustración—. La verdad es que no sé que hacer —murmuró bruscamente mientras se alejaba—. No sé que hacer —repitió.

Mi mirada lo siguió por un momento y entonces me volví hacia Charles, depositando un beso en su frente y susurrándole: —Mejórate. La escuela no es lo mismo sin ti, Profesor. Te necesitamos.

Después de darle una mirada a Jean, quien pareciera que estuviera teniendo un sueño plácido, alcancé a Hank que estaba llenando una jeringa con algún tipo de medicamento.

—Si hay alguien quien puede ayudarles eres tú, Hank. Eres el más inteligente de nosotros.

—Llevo dos días sin tomarme un descanso, haciéndoles todas las pruebas que se me ocurren, intentando crear algún suero, algo para despertarlos, o así sea mejorar un poco su condición, pero no he logrado nada —replicó con frustración e ira, apenas dándome una mirada y apretando con fuerza la jeringa—. La verdad es que siento que le estoy fallando a todo el mundo.

—Hank —murmuré, acercándomele—. Tú diseñaste un suero que te permite controlar tu mutación, diseñaste uno que recuperó a Charles; tú le devolviste sus piernas cuando más lo necesito. Sé que puedes manejar esto.

Regresó donde se encontraba Charles y aplicó el medicamento en la bolsa de suero intravenoso que se conectaba al brazo del Profesor.

—No es sólo eso —dijo finalmente, mirándome—. Todo se está desmoronando. Los estudiantes aunque siguen asistiendo a clases no prestan atención, ¿cómo podrían hacerlo? Están alarmados, pensando qué va a suceder ahora que no tenemos al Profesor respaldándonos. Incluso los profesores están inquietos. Y no hablemos de los X-men; sin la guía de Charles para saber dónde encontrar mutantes, no pueden hacer nada. Ya reclutaron a todos los mutantes de la lista que Charles les dio la última vez.

Y tenía toda la razón. La escuela había estado cargada de un aire intranquilo, turbado. Todos nos encontrábamos preocupados porque estábamos enfrentado a un enemigo desconocido que ya había tomado nuestra primera línea de defensa, dos de los tres mutantes más fuertes que conocíamos.

—Eso es —murmuré para mí misma y entonces levanté la mirada, encontrándome con los ojos de Hank—. Necesitamos a Erik.

Su expresión inmediatamente se turbó, tornándose agria e irónica. —Erik, claro. Tenerlo aquí va a solucionar todos nuestros problemas.

—Tú...

Hank pasó por mi lado, en dirección a la salida del laboratorio, pero se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, su mirada clavada en el piso pero luego sonrió con cierta pesadumbre, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pero aunque me cueste admitirlo, tienes razón. Lo necesitamos. Si hay alguien que puede ser el soporte de esta escuela, hasta que Charles se recupere, es Erik. Después de todo, recuerdo que todo esto —hizo un gesto con las manos refiriéndose a nuestro alrededor— fue idea de esos dos. —Me miró fijamente—. Sin embargo, ¿cómo lo encontraremos?

* * *

Un nuevo comienzo. Ya me estaba cansando de lo predecible que se estaba volviendo mi vida; siempre intentar ir por el buen camino para luego terminar perdiéndolo todo y convertirme en un ser de destrucción e ira. Sin embargo, sabía que esta vez todo iba a ser diferente, lucharía con todo y contra todo, sin límite alguno, para que así lo fuera. Por primera vez desde hace ya tanto tiempo, desde los días que pasé con Charles reclutando los mutantes y entrenándome con ellos, volvía a sentirme apaciguado; es como si finalmente lograra alcanzar la bondad que tantas veces Charles me aseguró que sentía en mí sin necesidad de estar junto al mutante. Bueno, no físicamente, al menos.

La pérdida de mi hija y de mi esposa seguía causando una herida en mi alma aunque ya no era un agujero negro de desesperación. El saber que tenía una familia, que si bien no compartía vínculos de sangre conmigo seguía creyendo en mí aún cuando les había dado más que mil razones para que no lo hicieran; era como un calmante para toda esa pena que usualmente me envolvía.

No me había alejado mucho de ellos, seguía en Nueva York. Aún no había decidido que hacer con mi vida. Pensé en regresar a mi país natal pero allí no había más que malos recuerdos. Estaba sin dirección alguna, sin objetivo alguno. Decidí entonces quedarme un tiempo, permitir que todo corriera a su propio ritmo. Había estado pensando en regresar a la escuela, en trabajar con Charles y los X-men codo a codo; sin embargo, sabía que no encajaría del todo allí. El Profesor quería enseñarle a sus estudiantes como convivir con los humanos, darles una chispa inacabable de esperanza que aseguraba que la tolerancia era posible. Aún no me lo creía del todo y me alegraba sinceramente que Raven logró convencerle de continuar con el programa de los X-men, un escuadron preparado para enfrentar cualquier amenaza posible, tanto humana como mutante.

El punto es que estaba seguro que Charles jamás respaldaría mis puntos de vista en este tipo de temas y no quería volver a dañar la relación entre nosotros; finalmente encontramos un punto medio de encuentro, uno que parecía estar fabricado de cristal y que amenazaba con romperse ante el más mínimo golpe; uno que yo siempre terminaba dando.

Había estado sintiéndolo en mi cabeza. Sabía que era él porque parecía como si un rayo de esperanza alumbrara hasta los rincones más oscuros de mi mente. Aunque llegué a extrañarlo, no me digné a dirigirle palabra alguna pues no sabía que decirle. Sí, la ira y el dolor en mí estaban mitigados por el momento; pero eso era todo. Él lo sabría sin necesidad que yo abriera la boca.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, hace días, semanas incluso, que no había vuelto a sentirlo. La enseñanza y el nuevo equipo de los X-men debería de haber ocupado todo su tiempo. Quería saber cómo les estaba yendo, cómo estaba Raven, cómo se había adaptado a ese pedestal de heroína que todos le habían otorgado.

Pensé que quizás, solo quizás, cuando me sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte para verlos sin tener el deseo de unírmeles, iría a visitarlos. Sabía que las puertas siempre estarían abiertas para mí; después de todo, Charles había estado intentando reclutarme para su nuevo equipo.


	4. Chapter 4

Al parecer no era mi día.

Había iniciado teniendo un pequeño altercado con mi hijo debido a que él quería ir a la escuela de Charles aún sabiendo que estábamos en medio de semana y que su deber era ir al colegio. La discusión pareció drenar todas mis energías y Kevin se había ido de la casa sin siquiera despedirse, azotando la puerta de salida y sin volverse ni una vez a mirarme mientras se subía a su ruta escolar.

Y ahora, una carpeta negra catalogada como «confidencial» descansaba en el escritorio de mi oficina. Apostaba mi vida a que no eran buenas noticias.

Dejé mi bolso a un lado y tomé asiento, pero antes de abrir la carpeta masajeé un poco mis sienes sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, pensando que dolor de cabeza me esperaba.

Apenas acaba de abrirla y estaba leyendo el primer párrafo de uno de los varios documentos, el cual se refería a los gobiernos mundiales que seguían uniendo fuerzas entre sí con el fin de concientizar al resto del mundo sobre el peligro no catalogado que representaban los mutantes y convencerlos de hacer algo al respecto, cuando sonó mi celular. Número desconocido. —Agente Mactaggert.

—Moira, ¿cómo estás? Con Raven.

Me enderecé en la silla, frunciendo un poco el ceño y preocupándome de inmediato. Charles era normalmente quien me contactaba y lo hacía a través de cerebro, no por vía telefónica. —¿Qué pasó?

—Es Charles. Está... está enfermo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—No lo sé. Por eso te estoy llamando. Bueno, no por eso en si. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Erik. La CIA no le ha perdido la pista, ¿verdad?

—¿Magneto?

—Sí. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Claro. No ha dejado la ciudad desde que regresó con nosotros del Cairo. Pero dime, ¿qué pasó con Charles? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, Moira. No puedo creer que Erik siga aquí —comentó más para sí misma y entonces añadió para mí—: Lo necesitamos contactar inmediatamente. ¿Podrías encargarte de eso? Regresa con él y ve a Charles con tus propios ojos. Está... creo que está en coma. Algo grave le ha sucedido.

—Iré a por él inmediatamente pero Raven...

—¿Sí?

—Cuida bien de Charles. No puedo perderlo, no podemos perderlo —finalicé, mi voz rompiéndose un poco.

—Está estable, Moira. Pero haré todo lo que me sea posible. Hank se está encargando de cuidarlo por ahora.

No fue necesario decir más palabras. Una vez colgué, tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y me puse de pie, agarrando nuevamente mi bolso y buscando las llaves de mi coche mientras salía de la oficina.

Me topé de frente con mi secretaria quien me miró asombrada. —¿Agente Mactaggert?

—Lo siento, olvidé algo —murmuré, sobrepasándola y dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida—. Volveré en un momento.

No esperé su respuesta. Me apresuré hasta mi coche, gracias a Dios sin toparme con obstáculo alguno, y una vez allí me dirigí hacia el este de la ciudad, específicamente a uno de los moteles donde sabía que Magneto se había estado hospedando. Mientras parqueaba, rezaba porque siguiera estando allí o al menos conseguir una pista de su nuevo paradero.

Entré al hotel, dirigiéndome directamente al señor detrás del recibidor.

—Buenos días, Sra. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Eso espero —repliqué, mostrándole entonces mi placa—. Necesito hablar con uno de sus residentes.

El hombre la miró por un momento antes de encontrarse nuevamente con mi mirada, pero cualquier cosa que iba a decirme fue interrumpida por una nueva voz. —¿Moira?

Me volví y me encontré a Magneto, quien me estaba mirando con una mezcla de genuina curiosidad y preocupación, allí parado frente a las puertas del ascensor que se estaban cerrando.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuré mientras me le acerca, guardando mi placa—. Tienes que venir inmediatamente conmigo a la escuela. Algo le ha pasado a Charles.

* * *

El viaje hasta la escuela transcurrió en su mayoría en silencio. Al principio Magneto quiso saber qué había pasado pero cuando le expliqué que no tenía idea, sólo lo que Raven me había dicho, se quedó callado, su mirada perdida en la ciudad.

La verdad es que no me sentía cómoda estando a su lado. Este hombre era un peligro, una amenaza, no sólo para los humanos sino también para los mismos mutantes. No me agradaba para nada estarlo llevando devuelta a la escuela cuando Charles no iba a estar allí para controlarle, devolverle el sentido, en caso que sufriera otro episodio de psicosis y tuviera nuevamente el deseo de acabar con el mundo. Sé que no estaba siendo justa, sé que al final nos había ayudado a detener a ese otro mutante, sé que tenía todo el derecho a estar enojado con los humanos, pero me resultaba imposible juzgarlo de otra manera cuando recordaba todo lo que había hecho, todo el sufrimiento que había traído al hombre al que amaba; cuando recordaba que intentó matarme en Cuba por un accidente del cual él era el culpable.

Sin embargo, si Raven me había pedido localizarlo es por que lo necesitaban y, aunque no me gustara, Magneto era uno de los mutantes más poderosos que había llegado a conocer y la escuela necesitaba toda la protección que pudiera conseguir en este momento. Ya no estábamos en una era de paz. El mundo seguía escandalizado por el desastre causado por unos cuántos mutantes, y con Charles fuera de ecuación, se encontraban vulnerables a cualquier ataque.

La reja de la entrada se abrió incluso antes de llegar a timbrar y divisé a Raven y a Scott esperándonos en la entrada de la escuela. Apenas estaba frenando cuando Magneto salió del carro, dejándome atrás. Me apresuré a alcanzarlos, justo a tiempo para escucharle preguntar, su tono preocupado: —¿Qué le ha pasado, Mystique?

* * *

Nos encaminamos hacia el laboratorio mientras Mystique nos ponía al día. No pude dejar de notar que todos los mutantes estaban por allí rondando, luciendo preocupados. No más nos vieron, algunos, los profesores, empezaron a murmurar dándome miradas de soslayo mientras que los estudiantes compartieron miradas de alivio e incluso recibí una sonrisa por parte de Peter. No entendía por qué eso último.

Apenas las puertas se abrieron y divisamos a Charles, Moira corrió hasta donde se encontraba, agarrando una de sus manos y mirándolo con preocupación antes de ponerse a susurrarle cosas más allá del alcance del oído. Era un momento terriblemente íntimo que me hizo apartar la mirada.

Hank, aún en su forma azul, se detuvo a mi lado y me saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. Sé que aún las cosas no se encontraban apaciguadas entre nosotros, que quizás jamás lo estarían, pero no sufría por ese conocimiento. Las personas más importantes para mí estaban allí mismo, pero una estaba en coma mientras que la otra se veía preocupada mientras seguía estando a mi lado.

—Creo que Raven te ha dicho todo lo que actualmente sabemos. Sin embargo, en las últimas horas he notado que Charles ha tenido mayor respuesta a los estímulos que le había venido aplicando por lo que me atrevería a decir que está mejorando por sus propios medios.

—¿Y ella? —Hice un gesto hacia Jean, una de las estudiantes estrellas de Charles.

—Aún nada. Su temperatura se ha mantenido estable y la he mantenido hidratada. Los últimos test que le he hecho me hacen pensar que está sufriendo un episodio de completo agotamiento corporal. He estado poniéndole proteínas y vitaminas, pero hasta ahora no he visto mejoría alguna. Puede que sea un efecto del mismo uso de sus poderes, del fénix, pero no llegué a estudiarlos a profundidad para saber qué hacer en caso que algo así sucediera. Un completo descuido por mi parte.

—Por parte de todos, querrás decir. Sin embargo, esto es increíble, tú eres asombroso, Hank. Te lo dije —murmuró Mystique, acercándosele y poniendo una mano sobre su brazo—. No dudes de ti mismo. Mira todo lo que has avanzado en tan poco tiempo.

El aludido bajó la mirada y balbuceó un par de cosas antes de alejarse a revisar a Jean. Lo seguí un momento por la mirada y entonces miré a Moira quien depositaba un beso en una de las mejillas de Charles.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí, Mystique? —le pregunté, volviéndome a mirarla—. No puedo ayudarlos. —Y vaya sino me torturaba ese conocimiento. Sentía que les estaba fallando de nuevo.

—Quizá no a Charles o a Jean. Pero sí al resto de nosotros. Necesitamos que alguien tome el mando mientras Charles esté en este estado. Y no hay nadie más que tú. Charles tiene fe en ti, confía en ti, así que no hay duda; eres tú quien debe liderarnos por ahora.


End file.
